islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 22
The twenty-second series will be airing on 2034. Episodes #Invasion of Crooks - The crooks are invading the construction site of the tunnel by stealing the gold. The Sodor Police Vehicles should upgrade themselves by catching them. #Nobody Calls Me Brown - A new engine, Harold Brown arrives on the railway and everyone teases at him by his last name. #Stafford and Pedro - Stafford and Pedro are doing a two way freight hauling. Pedro is the back engine and Stafford is front. #Lady and Nancy - Lady and Lady Nan is forced to take trash out to Whiff's waste dump but they didn't like their dirty work. #Shaw-Noire - Shawn tries to solve the mystery on the missing treasure from the Museum of Arlesburgh Harbor. #Master Hero - Hiro is strong, and can be very helpful by taking the express and freight to prove him that he's Master of the Railway. #So Funny I Forgot To Laugh - Mr. Bubbles is doing a funny clown show and Thomas and his friends are excited. #Connor's Friend Catastrophe - Connor's friends arrived on the railway but he knew they were British engines. #Albert and Harold - A new engine, Albert arrives on the railway to help out with Harold Brown by pulling the afternoon express. #Afternoon Expresses - The inspectors arrived to see which engine to pull the afternoon express such as Albert Brown, Harold Brown, Connor, Caitlin, Spencer, Gordon, Hiro, Elliot, Speed Rocket, Hoothoot, and Emery. #Little Red Riding Hood - James has to take the food to market when Diesel came to trick him. #Wild Goose Chase - Logan had to be careful on taking coal to Brendam Docks, whenever there was no time for coupling him. #Troubled Mountains - It snowed in the Sodor Mountain Peaks, and Morton is to take the mountaineers back home before he goes on the wrong track. #Perilous Line - Jess had to be careful on going the old wooden bridge where Duncan is stuck on. #Ups And Downs - Siddeley has been taken too much heavy loads of mail to deliver in case he loses strength. #Record Breaker - Lewis wants to beat Caitlin and Connor for the big race, but he was too slow to take it. #Shawn the Passenger Engine - Shawn wished he wanted to pull passenger trains, but he is more of a goods engine. #Sodor's Ultimate Firefighter Heroes, Part 1 - The fire station is coming apart and this calls for The Pack to build a new one by making room for Sparks and Hoover before the grand opening. A new mobile command unit named Marshall and new firefighter members, Edith Robinson and Fred Thompson come to help with the fire service. #Sodor's Ultimate Firefighter Heroes, Part 2 - A hurricane comes to Sodor just after James is taking some children and Blake for a tour in Morgan's Mine. Everyone has to head inside the fire station before it's too late! Characters The rest of the Steam Team, and Sir Topham Hatt are most likely to appear. Characters Introduced *Harold Brown - A dark blue express engine who is teased by his last name. *Albert Brown - A dark green express engine who is a little rude coming to meet new friends. *Marshall - A mobile command center who can take control on fire department duties. *Edith Robinson - A new firefighter being part of the Fire Department. *Fred Thompson - A new firefighter being part of the Fire Department. Category:Television Series